


Return from the Dead.

by J_Egan27



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Deal with a Devil, Denial of Feelings, Emotional and Sexual Abuse, Explicit Language, Fights, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Later depictions of all forms of abuse, Later depictions of mental, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, References to Depression, Resurrection, Suicidal Thoughts, physical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Egan27/pseuds/J_Egan27
Summary: 7 years travelling together through boredom & chaos. Now Filim is dead. Tehan isn't coping well at all. Neither is Filim.
Relationships: Filim Clemnt/Tehan Byrst
Kudos: 3





	1. A month later.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I'm working on for a while. Please enjoy! If you have any questions feel free to ask & tell me if I should add more tags. Thank you!

A dark tavern was lit by the last few glowing embers in the hearths. One a small circle in the center that glowed brighter. The other a smaller one behind the bar table. Both crackled softly in the night. There was only 1 person left up. It wasn't even the barkeep. She had long since gone to bed. It was a lone adventurer wrapped in black from head to toes. Everyone else was asleep long ago. Cleaners, other patrons, his party & even the little cat that follows the barkeeper. It was already 4 am. Tehan was alone with his thoughts once again. He's been alone with his thoughts a lot lately; the group has been quiet. A drink in hand & another two unopened in front of him. A hood over his face. Tehan was slouched over a table. In the corner as usual near the bar counter, facing the door. His eyes open & staring but not looking at anything. He was too caught up in the foggy memories. Replaying possibly the 2nd most heart-breaking scene to him. A scene which will haunt him to the grave. There's already so many, why not add more. He took another swig of the ale. He couldn't sleep. It's been days since the rogue had a decent nights rest, let alone a good one. Nightmares plagued him more than usual. May if he could get drunk enough he'd just pass out & wouldn't have to dream. If you could even call them dreams. That makes them sound pleasant.

He wasn't sure when he took out the amulet that he kept in his purse till he noticed it in his hand. Bright, sparkling blue gem still cut haphazardly in two. The other ½ who knows where. Even after 5 years, they hadn't found the other ½. It hung from an old silver chain. But parts of the chain were stained with brown. Blood dried from a month ago. The memories started all over again. Tehan took another drink, finishing off that bottle. But that didn't stop them. So he uncorked the other & began to drink more. It was much easier to be drunk. At least, it was supposed to be.

"I'm Filim, Filim Clemnt. Pleasure to meet ya. Seems we'll be working together for a while. Lucky me."

A bow, a grin, laughter, music, 'Dragon man', dancing, Magic, 'DO SOMETHING!', flutes, fruit, sobs, bets, smiles, 'Bloody big lizard', 'Useless reptile!', Hot cider, sweet songs, 'Alcoholic oversized lizard', comfort, pleasure, apples, worry, teases, 'You sly gecko.'

''You know you love me.''

"Not in a million years."

There 1st meeting was clear as day. The dwarf whose name was long forgotten introduced them. They were just supposed to work together for not even a week before parting. 5 years later Tehan looked back & felt like a fool. He wasn't getting away from Filim that easily. But he let Filim slip away from him. Why was it now that they're dead, all those moments felt like they just happened. He didn't need any more guilt. Tehans already cried enough over the many dead around him. He felt like he was a curse. Knowing him was a death sentence.

***

It was supposed to be a simple battle. The bounty made it sound like it was easy. What a load of bullshit. Just a bunch of thieves they said. Petty bandits at the most. It was meant to be a quick cash grab, just enough to get supplies restocked & pay for rooms in a local inn for a few days. Nothing they couldn't handle. But it wasn't just some little goblin bandit camp. It was kobolds, the undead, a necromancer, 4 bloody bugbears, goliath leaders & a fucking owlbear. The battle was long. People were yelling, spells flying, blood spilling & faint music played through it all.

It was chaos. When is it not for this party. Chaos seemed to follow the adventurers that were given the name 'Critically Stupid'. They tried to rebrand, but that never seemed to fit. Begrudgingly they were stuck with it.

Tehan was doing what he did best. Picking off the guys at the back. Far away from the others & the music. The fighting continued on & on. When this was over the group would need all the alcohol they could get. Alekai had bet him on a drinking contest earlier anyway.

When the dust settled the party began to pick themselves up. Filia helping Killatron out of her thorns, Teiso healing Pippy. Phillup was apologising for catching nearly everyone in a shock spell. Alekai's hair was insane looking. Nisio walking to find his unicycle that was thrown at the owlbear. Filim had thrown oil on it, setting the bloody beast ablaze. The only reason he knew was after it was on fire everyone heard the scream of "FUCK YEAH! THAT ACTUALLY WORKED!" from them. Everyone looked towards them in confusion before the battle continued. Screeches of the Owlbear being a lot louder.

Tehan was cleaning the blood of his sword & waiting for Filim to pop up & heal the large cut on his back. Like always. Every battle they would heal the wounds of the other if they had any. I was just many of the things that became habit for the two. Especially since Filim was still clueless on how to wrap his own wounds.

He began to look around after a moment. He didn't see the shorter one anywhere. He wasn't helping the others search for loot either. Last he saw Filim was on top of the cart as usual in battles. They always did better from the high ground. He walked around to the back of the Dragon Wagon to hop on & see if they got knocked out again. Avoiding the limbs that scattered the ground. Dread started to set in as he walked closer. But it wasn't unusual for him to worry. Tehan constantly feared the worst, so he pushed the worry down with reason. He rounded the back & saw the bleeding, twitching body of a goliath lying dead on the ground. Like he was about to climb on the cart or throw it. Bloody sword in hand. An arrow was struck through his right eye. Definitely from Alekai bow. He was quite the shot. Blood, presumably the Goliaths, was covering the cart. Splattered & pooling just at the edge. Dripping down, When it really shouldn't.

When Tehan looked inside the cart it was obvious now that not all the blood came from him. As it dripped through the gaps in the wood.

***

Tehans shoulders shook as he held down a sob. Clutching the necklace. Tehan emptied the 2nd bottle. In the haze of alcohol & tears, different memories started to blend. All the blood. Lifeless eyes. Limp bodies. Organs barely hanging in the body. Why was her hair suddenly purple? Was that blood on her skin or was it scales? Is there still blood on his hands? The sound of fire-cracked & burned around him. The scent of ash & gore. But nothing was on fire in the cart? Hair, no its cloth, right? But it was soaked. Wait what cart? He was at home, right? Who was in his arms? How did they die? Was it his fault, of course, it was his fault. It was always his fault. I could never save them. My fault, her bloods on my hands. They didn't deserve to die because of me. Do you blame me? Can you forgive me for this? I didn't save you. Why you. Why am I still here when you're dead. I wish I could say goodbye... Please come back, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Please just give her back! Please forgive me-!

"Tehan?"

Tehans head snapped up. The picture around him fading back into the tavern again. The fire & iron smell disappeared. He didn't even hear the door open. When his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he had to keep blinking. He was hallucinating again. The other ones faded. Why was…why was Filim standing right in front of him?

Red skin, gold eyes, Purple hair in one long braid that reached their knees. Curled horns that always seemed to frame his face. A picture-perfect look alike. Just missing the amulet. Down to the last sliver stud, Filim was right there. But that was impossible.

No, Filims been dead for a month… There's no way the teifling standing before him is real. Tehan held him in his arms as blood poured from the hole through his chest. He refused to let him go. He cried into his cooling body. He closed her eyes softly, letting them rest. Like Filim was just asleep. Tehan buried Filim with a heart heavier than stone. He made sure to keep Filims ever precious flute & necklace. This…This was just a cruel trick.

Gold eyes that shone with worry & tears turned bright with joy. The teifling left out a laugh & sob mixed together. A smile of pure relief spread on their face as a few tears fell. It sounded just like him.

"Hey dragon man."

'Filim' took a step towards him when Tehan flipped the table towards him. Hitting the teifling & causing it to jump back just before being knocked over by it. Unsheathing his rapier with a growl he lunged. 'Filim' yelped & again hopped backwards to try dodge the blade. It called out his name in shock & horror.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! I WILL NOT FALL FOR THIS!"

"Tehan what are you doing?!" The thing yelled back. Rapidly moving back away from the swinging & slashing blade. Of course it looked like it was scared. But it kept up the form.

"You doppelgangers have no soul! Change back now! I know this isn't real!" Tehan growled. Dashing forward aiming for the doppelgangers heart. His own felt like it was made of stone. This thing looked just like Filim…Eyes full of terror….It was fake! After all the times Killatron was fooled, he wouldn't be. The clenching of his heart would just have to be ignored.

"Tehan please stop! You idiot it's me! Filim!" Narrowly missing getting stabbed in the gut, 'Filim' dived into a table, almost doing a cartwheel over it & landing facing Tehan. Who just threw the table out of his way. The doppelganger still wouldn't fight back! He began trying to attack again. This time pushing the 'Filim' back towards the corner of the room.

The things eyes darted around. Looking for an escape probably. Tehan reached out to grab it. Seeing the hand reaching out for him, it dropped to the floor, rolled backward for springing up like a shot. Not making a single move to fight back.

"Uhh! One time you got really drunk & cried cause Nisio said he wanted to punch out all the other stars, but you thought the sun would be lonely!" Speaking quickly it dodged another attack narrowly.

"How did you..-...Die!" He forgot doppelgangers could read minds. Or made it up to trick him. This wasn't Filim. The things back hit another table & look of complete horror made Tehan hesitate. Giving it time to roll over it. Swinging Its legs backwards over it. Tehan reached out over the table to yank hold of 'Filims' incredibly long hair before it could get a footing. Tehan remembered telling the bard that having knee-length hair would be the death of him. Seems it will be. He grabbed it & yanked him over the table roughly. It screamed hoarsely as Tehan threw it to the ground. Landing on its back, looking up at him holding the long braid tightly. Almost tempted to rip it off getting the thing to change form.

"Tehan please.."

'This isn't real…You're not the real thing, Bastard.'

Pressing his foot down on the thing's chest, earning a strangled yelp, to stop it from escaping Tehan raised his sword. When he felt a strong kick right in the groin. With a painful yell, Tehan moved back, leaning over as everything began to hurt. Letting 'Filim' up. Apparently, this thing knew that Filim was an acrobat. Because of course, it did.

"I'm so sorry but I had too! Tehan please listen! You, you uhh..You laughed out loud at me when Iddy first appeared because she crashed into my face! Please, you have to believe it's me you stupid dragon!!"

It continued to talk. Bringing up fond memories as it dodged Tehans attacks. Small facts & shared moments between him & the real Filim. It dodged Tehans acid attack by jumping over the small hearth in the center of the room. Going completely above it. It was getting harder & harder to keep fighting. Until he got 'Filim' into a corner. Back against the wall & a sword at its throat. It shivered in fear. Completely terrified, pressed against the wall it looked like they weren't breathing. Tears were falling freely. Even if he knew that this wasn't his Filim, he felt horrible being the cause of 'her' crying. Tehan never wanted to admit but he hated to see them cry. Even now. But that didn't matter.

"Go to Hell."

He pulled back his arm, ready to finally finish this. He was so tired…Tired of all of this. Truly the gods hated him. Giving him back a fake. With a scowl, Tehan lunged the rapier forward &-

"I LOVE YOU!-"

Everything in Tehan stopped.

"I love you…but I never said because I was scared…I didn't want to say it. Because You still love Astra."

Both of them panted for breath. The point of Tehans sword barely breaking the skin. A small line of blood ran down their chest & stained the shirt. Terror in the golden eyes. Begging for him to believe them.

"Filim?" Tehan spoke quietly. Barely a whisper. Filim nodded. He wasn't sure how many minutes they both just looked at the other. Minds racing.

There was a clatter of metal hitting the stone floor as Tehan dropped the rapier. Like a shot grabbing Filim into a bone-crushing hug. Holding onto him like a lifeline, which he may have been. Now it was Tehans turn to cry. Falling to his knees he silently sobbed clutching Filim tightly. Who just held him. He couldn't even regret everything he just done, there was just too much to feel now. Filim was..alive. & he nearly killed.

"I'm back, I'm here you big lizard. It's ok." They laughed hoarsely. "You know, when I said I wanted you to pin me to a wall, that wasn't what I meant."

Tehan didn't know how long he just held Filim tightly before a different voice broke the almost silence. Tehan looked over his shoulder to the others. All in their pyjamas with weapons out. They couldn't see Filim in his arms, but they could see the damage to the tavern around him.

"What the fuck happened here?!" Filia shouted. She had a spell at the ready from the looks.

Tehan & Filia have been on pretty bad terms for the past while. When Filim died, it was hard to look at her, causing Filia to have less of a tolerance for his bullshit. More than usual. It's not like she took her twins' death well either. Said twin squirmed out of Tehans arms upon hearing her voice & stood up with a smile. He was greeted by the same reaction he got from Tehan originally. Ready to back away again, Tehan stood up in front of Filim.

"Don't you fucking dare. It's…it's really her."

That was apparently all Filia needed to drop her dagger & magic to run over. Tackling Filim to the ground in a hug before punching him in the chest. The twins shouted at each other affectionally before hugging again. Filia calling him a bitch for dying, Filim hitting back with saying she probably would have snorted his ashes if they stayed dead. It seemed like nothing changed.

Tehan stepped away to let the others greet him too. His usual scowl present but cracking slightly each time Filim smiled again. When Filia let them up again the rest of the group got their hug or punch in. Teiso seemed suspicious but hugged them none the less. But a look was shared. Just for a second, before Filims grin reappeared. None of the others bar Tehan seemed to notice. Soon, the others went back to sleep. Some being pushed by the others who could clearly see they had to leave. Tehan noticed but didn't say anything as usual for him. Once again, It was just them alone. Filim smiled at him. Like he wasn't just about to be killed by the person he apparently loves…

"So…Hi again. Promise you won't try kill me again?" Filim laughed. Like nothing had changed. Tehan nodded but didn't speak. After a minute of silence watching Filim dance around, enjoying having a body back most likely. Tehan spoke up.

"I'm..I'm really glad you're back. It's weird., when you were …. When you weren't here." The words felt like they wouldn't leave his throat. So much had happened. Filim walked over to him but before he could respond, Tehan yawned. Showing off the sharpened teeth in his jaw.

"Go to bed Tehan. You look like shit. More then what I remember."

"What about you?"

"I…Um..I've basically been asleep for, for?" Filim trailed off

"A month."

"What?...Well, a month. I'll go to bed later. I need a drink first."

Filim walked over to the bar & sat on the table. Reaching down with his tail to grab a bottle. It was empty in under 2 minutes. This was just…To normal. A bar, some teasing, alcohol & hidden care. It didn't feel like that for the past month the gang has been stuck in this town. Unable to leave for one reason or another. Like Tehan hasn't been drinking his new sorrow away. Like he hadn't visited where Filim was buried everyday…Like Filim hadn't been dead for a month.

Like Tehan hasn't stared at his weapons for hours in temptation while alone.

"Teeehannn? Helloooo, Dragon man you in there?" Filims voice broke through the dark fog that began to cloud in Tehan again. It took him a minute to realise Filim was barely an inch away from his face. When he jumped slightly in surprise the teifling began to laugh loudly. He missed that raspy laugh. Not that he would say that either.

"Jeez, you're falling asleep on your legs. Go to bed Tehan. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Tehan wouldn't let him go again.

Filim stood there close like he expected something. Looking into Tehans eyes, "Sooo..?" Was all he said. Almost nervous looking.

With a snarky, '& where will you sleep?' From Tehan, he was back to normal. Filim shrugged before the classic grin appeared. Like it never left.

"I'll figure something out, You know me. Unless you're in the mood to share a bed?" A smirk crept onto Filims lips as he leaned forward. Tehan stepped back. "Not a chance." Filim pouted as usual when giving that response. Even after death she never stopped trying.

"Fine! But I'll figure it out. Bloody dragon."

A short while of barely talking, the 2 parted ways. Tehan finally going up to bed. There were lots of gaps in the conversation. They were accompanied by a look towards Tehan. The kind that begged for him to say something. Nothing. When finally pushed to go to bed, Tehan left them.

Filim watched the Dragonborn climb the stairs & turn into one of the rooms near the end before dropping her smile. She finished off her bottle of ale & looked around at the still messed up & broken bar. She closed her eyes. Picturing Tehans face when he said it. Filim planned to tell him, but not like that. Not to stop Tehan killing them. It had been years since they felt genuine terror from Tehan. But there was such anger & pain on his face. Folding his arms, Filim put his head in them.

'You could have at least said something…Anything. Even if you don't feel like it back. I don't care. Fucking dragon. Don't hold me like that unless you're going to tell me something! …You could have said something.'

Filims thoughts drifted from complaints to fantasies. She let herself indulge in them no matter how unrealistic. Confessions, tight hugs, a kiss that didn't reek of ale. Tehan smiling at him, just, unrealistic fantasies. Tehan being happy to be with him without the guise of obligation. Filim didn't need anything crazy to change. They enjoyed the teasing & bickering. It was fun, but once in a while, maybe a hug. Maybe doing something nice but not in the guise of something else. Maybe…Leaving the past behind him. Even just for a minute. Filim wished that the ghost would leave. But, even after dying, no one will replace the first love apparently. Lost to fantasies Filim ignored the sudden temperature rise. But she couldn't ignore the faint laugh. Condescending laughter. As Filims lips began to burn. Like acid was being spilled on them. Parts of his neck quickly felt it the aching burn too. It was all in his head but that didn't matter. Alino wasn't there beside him but this...crawling burn was more than enough.

Quick as a frightened bird Filim left from his chair & ran up the stairs into Tehans room. As soon as they closed the door behind them, the burning disappeared. In the darkness, Filim saw Tehan already asleep. 'Sorry, Tehan. I'm not being alone right now.' Softly Filim took off his boots. Then tried to slip in beside Tehan in the bed. Close to the wall. With a grunt he stirred slightly, mumbling Filims name questioningly, thick with sleep. Tehan was barely awake enough to register what was happening as real.

"Please? Can I stay?" Filim asked, barely whispering. Even if it was obvious Tehan was too tired to actually answer. With a sleep heavy nod & 'Mhm' Tehan was fast asleep once again. So Filim curled close. Tears built behind closed eyes as the larger one moved, curling around Filim protectively. Just like she remembered. 'I'm back Tehan. I missed you.' Within mere moments Filim was asleep. Soft breathing hidden under the loud snores. Curled close together. No disappearing for minutes after they fell asleep. Filim was left alone for the night with Tehan. Just the two asleep soundly. Just like before. Just like before.

Just like before Filim died a month prior.


	2. What happened in Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filims back. He's alive. So what happened in that month?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to warn people about being clear of the tags. This is the chapter that has the most warnings. Other than that, please enjoy. Once again, any questions please ask.

Ever wonder what Hell is like? What about where you go before that? Some think it's different for everyone. Some say Hell is cold & full of howling wind. Others that it's fiery & loud with the screams of the damned. The before part could be an endless black hole. Maybe a void where you float, hoping a god will pick you up. Endlessly on & on for all time. If there is time in that void. Or maybe you wonder like a ghost around the material world. Looking at those you left behind with no way to let them know you are still there. All of these are possible. In this world, some people have come back from both. Cheated, lied & gambled to come back to the land of the living & undead. They told us that all of those ideas are possible.   
The Fugue Plane is large, grey & barren. It's one of the places before the fire or peace. (Whichever you end up in.) Like a trial afterlife. Nothing grows & the ground is made of cracked stone. There is light, but with no sun & an ever-present blanket of dark grey clouds. But it doesn't seem like anything Feels. As if it was painted on by a person with no love of painting. It felt more like you were walking on air rather than the stone ground. A large palace-like building sits near a high grey wall that never seems to end. A clock tower is somehow visible no matter the distance on the palaces tallest tower. 7 days it read. The City of Judgement & The wall of the Faithless; they were called. Figures walk about the plane too. You can see them but, not really. Like ghosts or shadows wondering. It felt like being in the Ethereal Plane but, colder. More alone.   
Filim blinked as he opened his eyes slowly. Confused since he felt no pain & didn't recognise this place. Slowly they sat up, touching their chest to confirm it was real & there wasn't a gap where her heart should be. No hole. That was good. But this place was exponentially creepy. He looked at the wasteland before him. He wasn't stupid. 'So this is what it's like to be dead.' He walked. Although never having been there before, it was clear Filim was dead. Not happy about it but, not a lot they can do. So, not one to just sit there she walked. What else is there to do. Think about what he left behind when alive? Not a chance. Filim would push down those feelings of grief so they wouldn't overwhelm them. There was never a dragonborn in his life. They had excepted his fate pretty quickly. (At least on the outside.)  
7 Days.  
The City was hauntingly beautiful. Large towers & spined walls. Filim had walked all around it. No windows, 1 door, no openings or cracks. Just carved black stone & 1 black, huge wooden door. A lot of the carvings looked like a mix of elven & whatever death looked like. Some parts had myths of old dead people. heroes, villains, you name it. Hard to explain exactly what was on the walls when Filim was only half sure what a quarter of the carvings are. It was a place he didn't want to go in, nor would she be allowed in. That's a place for those with a god to judge them. The grey mossy wall called to her. Filim resisted.  
6 Days.  
Devils started to appear after that. There was always a gust of heat or cold when they appeared. Offering deals & contracts for something they think he wants. Riches, knowledge, time back in the material plane, revenge, anything & everything was offered. It was tempting but no. Some bitch wasn't getting his soul. Many devils were hideous looking or tried putting on a disguise that barely held to peddle their deals. Like that was going to help. So what if you looked kinda like a human with a few odd features, that's not gonna get you a soul. 'Disgusting demons, not any better devils, Gods who couldn't care. They were all the same.' Filim considered all of them evil like. Cruel things that held power they abused. So as they shut down all the devils' deals, Filim just kept walking along the wall. Why not get familiar with the place his soul will rest forever? The wall was for those who had no God. Those who didn't fall into 1 aliment. For the nobodies of the material world. He doubted a God would want him, or some plane would take him. He wasn't evil, he wasn't good, nor neutral, chaotic or lawful. She was just...Filim.  
5 Days.  
Boredom would be the death of Filim if he wasn't already dead. It was too quiet. With no sounds it was harder to ignore the memories. But she tried. Oh, how she tried.   
Filim couldn't taste or smell a thing here. Even he thought it should probably smell like mould. There was nothing to look at besides the grey of the earth & sky that blended together. She couldn't feel a thing bar her clothes & hair which made everything seem odd. The only thing Filim could hear was herself when talking out loud. It was sensory Hell.   
4 Days.   
More Devils, more walking, more sensory deprivation, more pushing down memories, more tears nearly shed.   
3 Days.   
'By the fucking Gods just get this over with! Let me rest. Just judge me. Or just take me into the wall! Or anything. Take this Godless bastard & put me out of my misery! Get these Devils to leave me be…I’m so fucking done with this place.'  
2 Days.   
Walking & ignoring the people already in the wall was getting too boring. Nothing to do & it was driving the teifling insane. They had no pan flute to play either. 'Maybe it was destroyed in the battle? Or maybe I wasn't buried with it.' So Filim began to look at the faces of those he would join. Maybe she would see an old friend or relative, hopefully not. It was painful at first to look. These people didn't deserve this. The Gods were to blame. Egotistical bastards. Punishment for something that wasn't a crime. Grey mossy faces stared at the teifling in pain. In sadness. In regret. Keep walking.  
So many faces. Gnomes & halflings, humans & half-elves. A few other races there too but there are quite a few teiflings. Seems like it's common for teiflings to be like Filim. When you're cursed at birth the Gods never seem appealing. It was while his mind wondered on these people's lives a person caught her eye.  
Filim fell to his knees. Looking up at a face that was far too familiar. But different. A dragonborn baring a scowl looked at Filim with his mossy eyes. He was reaching out for something. It wasn't Tehan. That Filim was sure... But he looked…so like him. Shakily she reached up to barely brush the snout of rock. Overwhelmed, Filim began to weep. Sobbing as the feelings he pushed back feelings burst free. His heart felt like it was being crushed, twisted & rung out like a wet rag. He never got to say goodbye…she never got to say anything. & now she was alone. & now Tehan will never know what became of them.

In a place where only days matter Filim cried for who knows how long. Over what could have been. Over what shouldn't have happened. Over the one thing Filim wanted more than anything. Filim remembered the picture of the battlefield. Spells & swords & arrows & chaos. He couldn't see Tehan. (Somehow they had managed to learn how to sneak.) Before hearing a growl & loud, bloodthirsty yell close behind him. There was searing, unbearable pain from her chest before the world around her went black. She begged to know that Tehan lived through the battle. He almost hoped that Tehan didn't really care about his death. It would mean Tehan wouldn't be as hurt. That the bloody lizard didn't need to have another person to mourn over for years. Even if the idea of an indifferent Tehan broke Filims heart again. But Filim knew that was definitely not going to be the case. 7 years together travelling was a long time. They'd been through so much. Of course, Tehan would care a lot. Filim probably broke Tehan already shattered & battered heart. This knowledge only served to make Filim weep more. He clutched his heart in pain as he felt it break.   
Then something changed.   
There was heat again. But it wasn't pleasant. Another devil.   
An arm was suddenly around Filims shoulders. Holding him. Filim looked up to snap at the bloody devil, with tears running down their face. But this wasn't like the others. He looked…He looked like a teifling too. Almost.   
"Ah, there we are. Finally, that lovely face appears." His voice was smooth & sweet, but it had an eerie ring. Like this was not the real voice. The devil had skin like Filims, somewhat darker. Black hair that was loose around him. Resting on his shoulders. They matched the black pits for eyes. Horns on top of his head that resembled an elk. Honestly, he was beautiful. But he was also fake. Incredibly fake.   
"Piss off."   
"Oh now don't be rude. It doesn't suit you. So what shall I call you, Pet?"  
"Nothing. Just go away."  
The devil smirked. Showing off fangs, which wasn't too unnatural. Sure he looked teifling like, but everything was off. Like this is what a devil thought a teifling would look like. A soft patting on his head brought Filim back to the present. The devil ran a hand through his long lavender hair gently. A smirk still there. It felt...weird. Like it was comforting but full of malice. Or something like that. As if your being fed a beautiful meal full of poison.   
"Let me introduce myself, I'm Alino. Now Pet, calm down. You'll be fine. I promise you that." He was so charming it nearly made Filim vomit. But something stopped them from just, walking away. Was it magic? The comforting aura? The way his claws ran through her hair that caused her to shiver? All of these were warning signs. Bright red screaming signs.   
"I'm not interested in some deal. & stop calling me Pet. I'm no dog."  
"I haven't even made an offer yet. Just give me a chance too, Pet."  
Filim huffed loudly at being called Pet again. It was becoming almost hard to keep growling at the sly bastard. It just seemed like he was genuine. Of course he wasn't. But that didn't stop the feeling. While part of Filim screamed to keep him close, let him touch them. Give in, let him do what he wished….The other part screamed to stab him in the gut & run. Alino began to plat the handful of hair that he held gently. He would brush past & against Filims neck. Touches that were light as feathers caused shiver after shiver. What little self-control Filim had left he used to hold back a moan after a minute. This bloody devil had him hook, line & sinker. Only after what could have only been minutes. Gently a soft hand wiped away a stray tear. A shiver & a shaky moan came out upon feeling Alinos hand. Filim slapped a hand over her mouth. Completely shocked at such a reaction from something so simple. He looked at Alino through their hair & long bangs, terrified at this reaction. Alinos hand was still gently resting on their cheek. They just smiled.   
"Now Pet, Want to tell me what has such a pretty face crying? A family member here? Perhaps a lover left behind? I can help you get back to them?"  
Without thinking Filims eyes darted up to the dragonborn behind him. Alinos smile seemed to shift. Tehan wasn't his lover. But Filim was in love. (Something they desperately tried to not end up in.)  
23 Hours.  
"Filim, what a pretty name. Now Pet, I can tell your clever, you know what I'm here for. Will you at least hear me out?"  
Filim shrugged. Not really caring anymore. He just wanted to get this over with. So that Alino would get bored & leave. It was the only option. Moving away seemed, hard. So if Filim couldn’t move away, he’d play bored & keep her mouth closed as much as she could.  
"What choice do I have, You're just gonna tell me anyway. I'll let you run your mouth for a minute." Voiced laced with apathy & sass. Seems keeping the feisty part of himself tame was a lot harder than previously thought. Filim had leaned closer to the devil unintentionally. Comfort was still comforting even if it came from a predator. The closer she got, the more skin that touched, seemed to spread this irresistible feeling. Like lightening under his skin. But unlike any lightening spell or Teisos breath, this didn't hurt. It made you want more. It made you feel weak.   
"Such sass, you are quite the sharp one, aren't you?" Alino chuckled before continuing. "Well, I have this offer. I'll let you go back to the material plane, of course. Back to your body, completely fine & intact. You'll even be immortal unless directly killed-" Filim cut him off mid-sentence.  
"Just get to the catch already. I lied earlier. Just, get to the point."  
Alinos smile didn't falter.   
"You just have to do a few jobs for me when I ask. Join me in some Fun every once in a while too. I'll even give you a way out." Alinos smooth voice was lulling but that 'Fun' was accompanied by the tip of his spined tail trailing slowly down Filims spine. Making a small tare in his shirt. Ripping all the way down to his hips. She closed her eyes & held back a whimper, a mix of fear & arousal. Alino was playing their body like a lute.  
"Give me a soul in trade for yours. Simple. I'll give those specifics if you agree. I promise Pet, this is the best deal you'll get. I'm sure someone like you-" As Alino spoke about his oh so brilliant deal, a clawed hand that was on Filims shoulder ran slowly down her arm. When he reached her wrist, they moved across. Resting lowly on his hips. Again, another shiver. Filim tilted her neck away from the devil but that was just what he wanted. A claw dragged down her neck. This got a chuckle out of the devil before he continued. Filim had never felt something like this before. Something so vile that made her want more. All against his will.   
"-Would enjoy this type of fun. If not, hmm, you'll learn Pet. That I grantee." Alino smirked & continued to hold & trace the curves of Filims body. Like he was trying to drive them insane.   
'Gods this type of magic is powerful!' Filim had never encountered it. It was so like Charm but much…Stronger. Hotter, everything felt just so much more than usual. Like Filims skin was on fire. Charm made you just, happily compliant. This…this made you need more.   
"Ahh. Let me..let me go." Breathless, Filim tried moving away but, everything felt heavy. How could he let himself get so caught by some charmer bastard?   
Alino just kept talking & touching.  
19 Hours.   
"Don't you want to see him again Pet? You clearly care quite a lot about him. & you know, I promise this won't be the last time you feel this. Picture, this feeling anytime, immortality, the one you love. Back in his arms. Wouldn't that be perfect? It doesn't cost a lot in the grand scheme of things Pet."   
Filim heard Alino talking but the words didn't make any sense. Nothing did. Her head was clouded with fog. That part of her that wanted to run was long gone, replaced by one screaming to give in.   
& give in she did.   
His struggling was merely instinct. There was no planned movement to escape Alino. Even though he wanted to, he really couldn't. She felt his hands all around her. Alinos tail being used as a rope to keep her hands bound behind his back & in Alinos grasp. Whispering sweet words into their ear. But it only served as background noise to Filims whines & moans that echoed. She tried to keep them in. Hoping to not let this devil know that the feel of his claws on their chest or the feeling of smooth skin & sharp nails in their trousers was close to driving him insane. Filim didn't know when exactly Alino had slipped his hands down from his shoulders into his pants. Memory was a bit blurry from whatever magic was being used. But it all felt so good. Alino did exactly everything to get Filims body to betray her. Like he's had plenty of practice.   
"Come now Pet, scream for me. You're too quiet Filim."   
Lips stayed together, trying to rebel against Alino even slightly. Filim was not getting away until Alino got what he wanted. The grip on her wrists tightened, pulling him further into his chest. Filim held tightly onto the shirt that had pooled around her struggling hands possibly hours ago. When did Alino slip it off? Time didn't matter here. It only matters when this near torture in the form of pleasure would end. Filims eyes stayed closed. More words, more hands. Gods it was impossible to keep quiet when everything felt so…Good.   
"I'm sure Tehan misses you dearly."  
Filim heard that for certain. She thrashed more & yelled. Screaming out No. Feeling the need to get away but, things began to change. The charming voice became rougher. It became deeper & gravelly. As did Alinos movements. Taking her. Using her. Smooth hands felt like scales instead.   
"Tehan might feel like that back too. Don't you want him to do this? Take you for himself."  
Claws & scales ran down their skin. Filims struggled more & more. Screaming to let him go. To keep going. To get away. Screams of pain & pleasure. It built & built. Because all this movement felt very familiar. There were more voices joining in now, filling Filims ears. Alinos smooth, a rough growl Filim didn't want to recognise, "Scream for me" whispers of others, "Give in" screams, moans, "Pet" howls of pain, whimpers, "Filim"   
"TEHAN!"  
9 Hours  
'Is it over now?... Please let it be over. I can't take anymore.' Filim curled on the ground, trying to catch their breath. Everything was still burning with pleasure. Shakily they reached behind themselves to put back on his long-forgotten shirt. Filim didn't remember when Alinos slid it off. A small chuckle rang clear. Filim looked up at Alino at who had stood up, licking his lips & fingers. "I told you you'd enjoy the fun, didn't I?" If devils could die Filim would kill this one with her glare alone. Alino held a hand out to help Filim up off the ground. Begrudgingly Filim took Alinos hand & stood on quivering, wet legs. Filim stayed silent. Ashamed of what they had become. How he melted into Alinos hand.   
4 Hours   
"…So..That deal, what would you have me do?"  
"Ah, well I'd have you do the odd job I need, spread influence, anything I need. If I'm feeling nice, all you'll need to do is answer when I call you. As well as having a bit of fun together when I call."  
"What? Your gonna take me back here every time you want a fuck?" Filim growled. Baring her fangs as her tail flicked harshly back & forth. Alino just laughed. Filim crossed his arms. He wasn't in the mood for Alinos teasing. If they were making this deal, he wants all the information he can get.   
"A crude way to put it but, something like that. But you won't be here per say. So, anything else to ask?"  
"The way out. That trade. I kind of need it when I get sick of your shit."  
Alino smirked & waved his hand nonchalantly, like this wouldn't be a big issue for him. Filims tail stood on end with frustration. This bloody devil was keeping stuff from him. No surprise there but figuring out who he has to kill to be free would be nice. Filim huffed & crossed her arms.   
"We make the deal & I'll tell you exactly what soul I require in exchange for yours. Swear it."  
Filim looked behind at the stone dragonborn. Then to the clock tower, perfectly visible from so far from the City. His mind & heart screamed. Obviously, there was something sinister at play. A Devil was bargaining for his soul. But they have a pretty good way out.  
"& if I die?... Again?"  
"Your clever & attractive. You figure it out Pet." Alinos smirk answered more than he did.  
So, be a Devils sex slave & dirty worker. But, getting back to the material world. Back to the party, back to Filia, back to Tehan. Plus immortality-ish was a nice touch. But…those chains. He hated Alino. Obviously. The pest could turn Filim into a moaning whore with barely a touch. But, this was a good opportunity. A good way to get nearly everything back.   
2 Hours  
"So you've had your time to think Pet. I think you may want to make a choice. Times ticking away." Alino was so nonchalant about it. Filim was pacing around & humming. It was an old song, but they couldn't help it. Trying to decide which to pick. He stopped & turned to Alino, who was standing in front of the pacing teifling. Clearly looking a bit bored from the way he messed with his hair. Kind of like he didn’t have any in his proper form.  
"….I've made my choice," Filim said. Meekly but determined. Alino smiled more. Filim was terrified.  
"Well Pet?"  
Filim took a deep breath & held out his hand. A look of determination on their face.   
"It's a deal."  
Alino laughed wildly. Taking Filims hand. But instead of shaking, he dragged it behind himself, causing Filim to crash into his chest once again. 'I should have seen that coming.' Filim thought. Looking into the black eyes.   
"Ever heard of sealing a deal with a kiss?"   
"Yeah, but I thought I had to sign on the dotted line. Like a contract."  
"No need to. Your lips are a much better contract. I'd get used to using them a lot more."  
Alino chuckled darkly. Sharp fangs visible. The teifling held back a whimper of fear. With his other hand, Alino gently held Filims chin. Thumb pressed gently on Filims lips. A sweet gesture but coupled with a sadistic grin on his face. While Filim glared coldly. Thankfully, this touching didn't seem to be magic or set fire to his skin. But it still felt awful. As Alino leaned down Filim held his ground.   
The kiss felt bad. Like one he had during a bad one-night stand. It felt wrong. Like Filim was being used. Which honestly, he was. Even though Filim was sickened by this Alino deepened the kiss. Holding Filim in place so he could move back & escape. When Alino pulled away, finally there was a stinging. Light, but it felt kind of like it began to blister. Everything with this devil was hot & painful.   
~~~  
Consumed in a fire for a brief moment, Filim opened his eyes to see he was no longer in the Fugue Plane. Around him seemed to walls of red rock that moves, like it wasn't a stable place. But that wasn't the most distressing part. Filims clothes had been replaced by this, floaty black cloth. Barely hiding anything. It covered his chest barely & his crotch even less so. He looked like some whore in a tavern run by the sleeziest bastard in history. The braid that they always had their hair in was undone as well. Leaving it moving in the hot gusts of fire Alino conjured. But again, this wasn't the worst part.   
No, that was the dark gold-like metal chains & cuffs around his ankles, wrist, tail & neck. Before a word could slip out of her mouth, Filims chain was suddenly yanked upwards by her neck & wrists. Leaving her choking in the air about a foot off the ground. The cuffs cut into her wrist deeply. But there wasn't enough air in Filims lungs to scream. Dark blood began to run down her arms dripping into her hair & face. Warm blood began to soak the sheer fabric covering Filims chest as it ran.   
Suddenly with a laugh from Alino, the cuff on her neck stopped pulling her up. Disappearing completely but leaving Filim to hang by her aching wrists. As Filim hacked & coughed for air, Alino finally appeared. Nothing about his form seemed to change. He walked around Filim with sadistic glee, tracing a hand across them like a statue to be gawked at. Or a piece of prized meat.   
"Bastard!" Filim shouted & attempted to kick Alino in the head when he rounded back to face Filim. Just as Filim bent her knee the cuff tighten & the chain went taut. Stopping any movement & digging in so tightly she let out a howl of pain.   
"Now now Pet, I suggest you don't try that again. Ah, you look so tempting like this Pet." Alino said, running his hands down Filims blood-covered arms. His claws digging in to gouge out chunks of the screaming teiflings skin. Alinos ripping continued to going down her chest only stopping at his hips. Lines of skin just torn off & bleeding. Muscle exposed to the air caused Filim to writhe in agony. He didn't stop screaming or struggling. Even if the struggling caused the cuffs to grow so tight that Filims tail was limp. Movement cut off from the blood loss. His ankles dripped blood as it serrated the joints.   
"So Pet, it's time to have a bit of fun before I let you run off back to the Material world. I can't let you roam around without keeping my end of the deal. Don't fret. You'll enjoy it." Once again, Alino wiped a tear off Filims cheek. It didn't comfort Filim in any way. If anything, she felt worse. Alino pulled a dagger from nowhere. It was carved & stained with what was probably dried blood. Filim sobbed loudly. There's no taking back the deal. So Filim tried to ignore the feeling of his thighs being sliced open.   
~~~  
Alino stepped back to admire his work. Meticulous carvings of swirls & waves. Pictures of devils & magic symbols from time unknow. Filim didn't know whether they did anything when carved into his skin or just for show. All made in a deep red against light red skin. Filim shook heavily as his body fought against mass blood loss & pain.   
"Don't these look lovely?" Alino looked so happy with his work. Hands, face & the dagger he used completely covered in blood. Filim just shook her head weakly. It hurt so much.   
"Now don't be like that Pet. You look beautiful. Maybe you just need to see them yourself." With that, another gust of heat, but Filim refused to open his eyes. She didn't want to see what Alino had done to her.   
"Open your eyes Pet. Now." Alino commanded sternly but, that didn't work. But the slash of the dagger across his stomach did. Filim scream was hoarse & painful. His voice had been warned away with all the pain from the hours. Begging, pleading & screaming for Alino to just stop. He didn't of course. Just kept on laughing. Saying sweet things as he dragged the dagger's blade along his skin. When Filim opened his eyes, he gagged. There was this almost liquid looking mirror in front of her & what he saw was disgusting. All the blood she was covered in, stomach barely being held in through ripped skin. The many deep cuts exposing muscle & almost black in colour. She was disgusting. Alino stood beside Filim looking in the mirror. Smiling like he just painted the world's most beautiful painting. Running a hand along some of the deeper carvings, making them sting more. With a wave of Alinos hand, the mirror thing seemed to melt away.   
"You're so elegant. See? Isn't this fun? Now speaking of that."  
Alinos chains yanked at Filims ankles harshly, digging in more & spreading her legs wide. Everything was on show for no one but Alino. Filim didn't scream though. She just whimpered in pain.   
"I think it's time you had a bit of pleasure. I've been quite greedy these past few hours. Relax, enjoy yourself. I certainly will."  
As soon as Filim made sense of what Alino said he began thrashing again. Alino held the tip of Filims tail gently as he spoke & Filim screamed. Screaming with a broken voice for him to get away. The chains went taught. Pulling his legs so harshly they felt like they were about to be ripped off. But that didn't matter. Alinos hand scraping down her back did. His nails that started to dig into her ass as he held her still did. The sadistic cackling of Alino mattered. Filim never stopped screaming. Alino laughed at the start. He leaned up & began to kiss at the back of Filims neck. Biting down hard every so often. Teeth marks & bruises where left in his wake. Just more bruises to add to the growing collection.   
"Stop struggling Pet. You can't have fun if you scream & squirm like that."  
Filim didn't stop. She couldn't fight back properly but she would struggle & try as long as Alino was still digging into him. Putting up some kind of resistance or fight. Anything to get him to stop what he was doing. Well, he tried. Alino growled loudly & grabbed Filims right horn. There was suddenly this unbearable pain. More than usual. Lightening. Filim felt it before after being caught in Teisos breath but this, it was so much worse. It lasted for less than a second but the searing heat of the metal cuffs on his skin & feel of this magic-powered inferno stopped Filim struggling instantly. His hair was singed & her right horn exploded. Bits of dark red horn went flying like glass around the cave. Filim felt Alino grab his other horn, he waited for more lightning, but it didn't come. His head was yanked back to look at Alino. His eyes still black as night but still had a fire in them. Filim flinched at it.   
"Punishment." He said. Filim hung limply from his chains while Alino did as he pleased. She didn't have any fight left in her.  
~~~  
Hours, maybe days passed. Filim couldn't really tell. They still hung limply by their wrists from the cave roof. Blood matted his long hair staining it a dark red. The black cloth the was meant to be clothes was now soaked strips of cloth that lay in the shallow puddle of blood. All torn off while Alino lay into him. Drops fell in the ever-growing pool. The chains snapped. Filims limp, nearly lifeless body crashed onto the stone floor below. Blood matted hair getting wet with more. Shakily, Filim looked up with them empty sockets that once held his gold eyes. Gouged out after Filim refused to look while Alino had changed shape into…Someone else. Someone who would never do this to him. So Alino clawled out Filims eyes. Those weren’t the only thing Alino ripped out. She no longer had a tongue. Who knew when you tried to bite off a devils tongue they'd rip out your own. Her right horn still looked like a piece of splintered wood ripped from a tree. Alino walked back into the cave like place after disappearing. Saying something about other work. Filim didn’t really here or care.   
"Oh don't you look sad. What’s wrong? Didn’t you enjoy your time here?” Alino laughed, like he thought that Filim would actually enjoy this. He didn’t say a thing. Nor did he move. Too much pain & too little blood stopped him. Alino continued talking. He walked over to Filim & stood on her tail. Almost like he didn’t mean to but the whimpers from Filim as he tail was crushed & ground into the dirt, suggested otherwise.  
“But listen, I've had my fun. So, I'll let you go Pet. I hope you had fun. Now then, enjoy your time back in the material world. I’ll call in later for your first job." He stood off Filims tail. Alino sounded so happy about it. That was worrying. With a laugh at the end, Alinos voice faded with a gust of heat. 'Please be real..please let me go… I can't take any more of this.'

When the heat faded away Filim saw only darkness. Thinking maybe Alino lied to him. When he was suddenly hit with waves upon waves of pain from everywhere. In his skin, bones, nerves, head, everywhere. They definitely thought Alino had lied. While they screamed in agony she cast prestidigitation. It was one of the few times Filim cast a cantrip with pure emotion rather than casting it using the words or his flute. Making a few harmless sparks. They lit up the small dark inside of the coffin. So once the pain slowly subsided, She tried to cast it again. Gasping painfully for breath they looked around. Definitely a coffin. But that means Alino didn't lie. Filim was intact, alive & not in too much pain. It brought her to tears once again. But now that Filim knew it wasn't a trick played by Alino, now it was time to get out of here. Tight spaces made him twitchy. 'Ok ok ok, way out, way out... Uh…This better be a bloody shallow grave!' Hoping for some kind of luck, Filim cast Thaumaturgy in succession. Blasting open the coffin lid & the piles of dirt around it. It took 4 rapid casts to blow enough of the muck away. After a very gross, painful & awkward climb up Filim was out. Covered in dirt head to toe, panting & looking up at the star-covered night sky.   
'I'm alive..'  
It took another 10, maybe 20 minutes for Filim to get used to having a body back. See, when your dead, things feel real but only so-so. The agony of Alinos 'Fun' was real but it had no impact on Filims body. Deaths confusing, so was the afterlife & right now was not the time to think about it. Right now was the time to start walking to the village just a small distance away. The small lights in the distance & outline of the buildings guided them along until Filim found the road.   
'Please still be there. Please be here Tehan.'  
Filim turned around once more before leaving to look at his now open grave. It's a weird sight, seeing where you were buried. There was a small bunch of flowers, thrown aside with the dirt piles & what seemed like a small marker. Oddly enough the flowers seemed to be just picked. Like someone put them there not a day ago. Seems like at least someone cared. Whether Filim knew them he couldn't say, but he did hope so. Morbid curiosity took hold & Filim picked up the small grave marker to read it.   
'Filim P. Clemnt.'  
There was nothing else written. Filim was slightly disappointed. The gang could at least wrote something nice about her after death. But, at least there were flowers. Putting back the sign & dirt-covered flowers Filim started walking. It was awkward & they kept tripping. It was kind of like ice skating, but you have knives sticking into your feet, not into the ice. While she walked, Filim reached for her flute unconsciously only to grab at nothing. It wasn't on her belt. 'Did Filia take it? Bitch. That would have been nice to pass the time.' 

The walk took longer than expected. Or maybe it was just that Filim was slow after getting back his body. With dirt covering their clothes & in his braided hair gone. (Prestidigitation really was the handiest spell.) You'd never think they just walked out of her own grave. Looking around the small town in the still night air wasn't inspiring hope in Filim. There wasn’t a soul around. Sure some houses had candle light in them but that didn’t mean the party would still be there.   
'Maybe they left…How the hell will I find them if they're gone?!' Filims breath began to quicken. Terrified of the party being gone. Of never seeing them again. Tehan believing he was still dead. So they walked till he came to the seemingly only tavern in the whole town. Dread & fear sparked into joy when just at the other side, near a small stable was an old rickety painted cart. The Dragon Wagon. 'The guys are still here!' With a leap of joy, Filim sprinted up the step to the inn door before stopping just as a clawed hand reached the door.   
'I'll see everyone again. What changed? Nothing much could change in a week. Right?' Filim slowly opened the wooden door. Inside the dark tavern was lit by the last few glowing embers in the hearths. One a small circle in the centre that glowed brighter. The other a smaller one behind the bar table. Both crackled softly in the night. There was only 1 person left up. It wasn't even the barkeep. Quiet as she could Filim closed the door behind herself & walked over. Looking around she spotted the one person she wanted to see most. A large figure clad in all black. A hood over his face & bottles covering the table. Tehan. He was still alive. He was still here.  
Tehan was sitting at a table in the corner, near the bar table but..something was wrong. His shoulders shook & faint mumbles could be heard. The empty bottles around the dragonborn weren't unusual though. Of course he was drunk. But aside from that, Tehan was crying. & it made Filims heart knot. 'I caused this..' She thought. Her tail flicked with worry as Tehans mumbling became louder. It wasn't hard to hear what he was saying. Tehan was apologising. Filim only saw him like this once, many many years ago. Tehan had had far too much to drink as usual but, it wasn’t anything like this. Usually it was an overdramatic cry to the world & Astra. But Tehans small, hurt cries, heartbreaking begs of forgiveness, it wasn’t like him. Tehan looked so broken. Filim began to tear up. Terrified to go over to the dragonborn but also scared of leaving him alone to suffer. Swallowing the lump in his throat Filim stepped closer to him quietly.  
"Tehan?"


End file.
